A New Champion
by astrodragon25
Summary: The tale of a young man climbing up the ranks of the WWE...the beginning of the wrestling character...Mikel Richardson! Read on...
1. Chapter 1

**A New Champion**

**This is my first fanfiction on wrestling-my twelfth one to date. This is the tale of a young man who climbs the ranks of the WWE, then faces off with the champion in the main event-think of as a background to a character I've had already used…**

**Chapter 1: First Match**

The young man looked out in front of the arena, and nervous but calm was his initial emotions. This was his first time in the WWE, an insurmountable feat for a 16 year old, but a feat he accomplished. The texas native was getting ready for his first match: a singles match against Jamie Noble, the cruiserweight bent on regaining the title he thought he deserved. Slowly, he got up, checked his gloves, and walked out to the ring.

_Later…_

_Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall. On the way to the ring, Jamie Noble!!! _This was met with mainly boo's, as Noble came to the ring in a crazed yet pissed look in his eyes. He paced around the ring like a caged panther ready to strike, and he was about to get that opportunity on his opponent…

"Ok, we got the music? You sure? Good. Let's go." Was the words that the young man said as his music came on.

(sound of linkin park's "numb" starts)

_On his way to the ring, from Houston, Texas, weighing at 230 lbs… Mikel Richardson!!!_

The young man looked calm, poised, and was wearing a biggio jersey. On the steps, he took off the jersey and threw it to the crowd, which pleased the fans-what were the odds of getting a jersey on a future hall of famer in a wrestling event? He climbed into the ring and stared right at Noble-the kid knew on how to get mind games in your favor before the match. Then, the bell rang…

Noble tried to do submission attempts, but the kid had played football, and knew how to stay on his feet. This was proven when Noble started running, but fell into a clothesline. Then Mikel came in with elbow drops, back hands, and leg submissions. It was even, despite Noble's attempts to cheat with pokes to the eyes, low blows, etc. Mikel was getting angry, then decided to screw it and ended it quickly. He got Noble into a german suplex, then got ready for the finisher: the triple threat kick, followed by a superkick. Noble was knocked out, which Mikel pinned him…1…2…3!!! The bell rang, signaling the end of the match with Mikel as the victor…

**Ok, if you have read my previous stories, you would recognize the character. If not, then you can read the first one, but you don't have to….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Confrontation **

****

_8 weeks later… _

"Mikel, you have climbed up the ranks to become one of the hottest young superstars in the WWE. How do you do it?" Cole asked him in a interview. Mikel was on a 10 match winning streak, involved in a rivalry against Randy Orton, one time in which Mikel perfectly impersonated his entrance while playing his music, then did Orton's finisher, the RKO, in which Mikel won the match by it. "Well, sheer will, determination, training in New York.." "Why New York?" Cole interrupted him. Mikel was fumbling with an answer before he said "good training areas there, mainly Central Park. Spiritual things, chi balance, that kind of training."

"Well, you have a triple threat match against Edge and Orton, with the winner facing John Cena for the WWE Championship at Unforgiven. Your thoughts on who has the best chance?" Cole asked in order to get on with the interview.

"Well, im stuck against two cheaters, so play mind games with them, and I'll win. As for Cena, I respect and admire his wrestling, but his days are numbered. I'm coming for the title, and there aint nothing on this earth that can stop me. This interview is over." Mikel replied as he turned around, only to find Cena right in his face. Mikel looked up, being only 5'11 with Cena being 6'3, and stared off at Cena. "Yes? There has to be some reason you're in my face.." Mikel finally replied while keeping eye contact. Cena then held up the title, stepped back, and hit Mikel with it, leaving him knocked out. "You can't see me, Mikel. I'll make damn sure you never will.." were his words as Cena left the scene.

_Later.. _

"Uhh…I need an aspirin before I start the match. My head's killing me." Mikel said as he held the bandage over his head from the shot from the belt. "I need to form a plan to beat those two..I'm not going to let Cena get away with this." He said as he reached his phone to call a friend. "Hey wats up? Wanna help me with something? K, I'm in New York at MSG…I need a distraction."

**Ok…I'm referring to something here, but I'm not saying anything. The triple threat match comes up in Chapter 3!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Triple Threat/Distraction/Staredown **

****

The main event was about to start: a triple threat no-dq match for the chance to face Cena for the WWE Championship at Unforgiven. Orton and Edge already came out, but Orton came with a chair along with Edge having one as well. It looked like Mikel would be at a disadvantage to this match..

(linkin park's "numb" comes on)

Mikel came to the ring with a smile on his face; he was going to take every advantage in this match, despite his wrestling style of playing by the rules. As Mikel came to the ring, the lights went out. Orton and Edge were confused, only to find themselves knocked out, but not by Mikel, but his distractions straight from the NYC itself. When the lights came back on, both Orton and Edge were out, leaving Mikel to wait for one to get up and attack. Orton got up, which Mikel gave the RKO, then Edge got up, only to encounter the spear, and the pin, which gave Mikel the victory. His celebration was short-lived, as Cena came out to the ring to confront Mikel. They stared at each other, each looking like they were about to beat the hell out of each other, when Vince McMahon came out.

"Cena, Mikel, I feel that there is some rage inside both of you that you guys need to get out. So, at Unforgiven, it will be for the WWE Championship, and also in a Hell-In-A-Cell I Quit Match. That means the only way to win is by making the other say I Quit, but now with the addition of the Steel Cell Walls!!! Now that is a main event!" McMahon announced to the fans and wrestlers in the ring, then left off. Mikel looked out, but was caught short as Cena got him in the FU, and left him in the ring. Mikel was out on the ring, holding his head, apparently showing signs that the injury had gotten worse. He got up, then fell back down again, still holding his head. Mikel had to be walked out of the ring, showing signs that the main event may be cancelled…

**I'm not going to cancel the match…this was just to show that the injury still had it's effect. For the distraction, look in the story again. If not, look at my first story… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Punishment **

It was three weeks until Unforgiven, and Mikel was about on his way to a full recovery. But, Cena had put him in a steel cage match against Triple H, in order to disrupt his focus and injure him worse. Mikel accepted the challenge, since it was in Houston and he felt that a win would get momentum in the match and for himself. Mikel looked up, got on his gloves, and walked out of the locker room to the arena…

(Triple H's music comes on)

_On the way to the ring, weighing at 263 lbs, Triple H!!! _were the announcer's words as Triple H came to the ring. This was one of his favorite matches, and he was one of those that never gave up. After doing his entrance, he looked on at the main walkway, and Mikel…

Mikel was all business as he went down to the ring. Despite his usual psyched up attitude, it was replaced with a stern yet determined look that said one thing: get out of my way. Mikel entered the ring, then watched the steel cage come down to the floor. The bell rang, signaling the match.

It started off as all usual matches did, especially when Triple H was in the ring. He started attacking Mikel with everything, including the cage walls. Mikel never gave in though, fending him off and even keeping his opponent in the ring every time he tried to get out. As Mikel was about to finish him off, he started feeling woozy and dizzy, probably coming from the head injury he had a couple of weeks ago. When he shook it off, he was then welcomed to a kick, then the Pedigree, which led to Triple H leaving the cage as the victor. Mikel was on the ground lying still, bleeding from the head. As he got up, and the cage came up as well, Cena then came out to the ring….

_(sound of crashing of chairs, then a slam.) _

Cena came and caused further damage to Mikel; more damage then any 16 year old could take or withstand. As the damage was done, Mikel was shown limping off and holding his head. "I need the doctor…now." He said as he walked out of the arena to the medical room, where he found that he had torn ligaments in his right leg, a sprained elbow, and a mild concussion. Mikel welcomed the news gracefully when he heard he wouldn't get the shot, and he would be out of action until April. "It's fine…I will get my shot at Wrestlemania." He said as he was taken to the ambulance, where he was then sent to Houston to start his treatments. It was the start of a long recovery…

**Crazy, isn't it? Only a couple of chapters to go…. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Special Rehab **

****

_Later on, in late February… _

"Look, I did this for a very good reason, I just can't tell you that reason. Love you too. See you in a couple of months." Was the conversation on the phone as Mikel got off the plane. He had about two months to get back in condition, but even he knew that he needed some special rehab, and what better place than new york? (like I said, look in the first story to find out…) 

"You came, young one." The mysterious trainer said, but was no stranger to Mikel. As he entered the place, Mikel came in, looked around, and said "So, let's get this started. Is he here? I figure I might as well learn some moves…I have payback to consider."

The training was hard and brutal, doing the same things over and over til Mikel either fell down, puked, or anything that showed signs of weakness. He kept pushing himself though, lifting weights, doing endurance runs, anything to strengthen those that held him from his potential months ago. He found that he was nearly ready during a heavy bag routine…

"Concentrate. Unleash your power that is inside you. When you unleash it, use it to your full advantage…now!" were the trainer's words. This fueled him somehow, as he was punching the bag harder, and harder, until..(bag rips). He then stood there, shaking off his hand, then rose his head with a smile on his face. "I guess I'm ready." He said as he left the area, and got on the plane to go to his next goal: the WWE Championship.

**I've had this picture in my head for about a week now…and you guys should guess who is training me for my rehab. (clues: NYC, master, fumbling for answer on phone) oh well…last chapter coming up!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A new champion **

_At Wrestlemania… _

Mikel came into the locker room in a calm and focused state. He held a charm in his hand that was given to him while he was in New York. He knew of the task at hand, the obstacle he would have to face, the mountain he'd have to climb, but he welcomed it with a open challenge, with following one rule: never give in, never give up, and always show the best stamina in the ring. When he knew it was time, he got up, got on the gloves again, and walked out of the room, and toward the arena… 

Cena, still the champion after months of hard matches and grueling aches and pains, came in first expecting Orton or Batista to come face him tonight. As the music was blaring, he stood there waiting for the opponent, instead he got a video…

(shows scene of New York City, where a hooded fighter was practicing. In the corner, there was a teacher, telling him words of encouragement. As the fighter kept punching it, we saw flashes of x-rays and skulls. Finally, we see the bag tear and shaking of the hand. The master says "you are ready, young one. Now go, show them you're true potential. You are now faster, stronger, better than you ever were." The fighter nods, then disappears into the night.)

(kanye west's "stronger" plays)

_On the way to the ring, please welcome back…from Highlands, Tx, weighing in at 210 lbs. The one, the only, Mikel Richardson!!!_ As this was called out, Mikel came out with a angered look on his face: he was now facing the one that took him out months ago. He turned around to show a message: Cena, you picked the wrong dragon to mess with! Mikel had a unofficial nickname as the Texas Dragon, due to his ability to have speed despite his size, which made no difference due to the weight loss. Mikel came to the ring still showing the same look on his face: he knew what was at stake, and also what he would gain if he wins. The bell rang…

Mikel just came on in full force, taking out the aggression pented up in him all those months ago, and Cena never stood a chance. When the weapons came out, Mikel was then on groggy knees as Cena went for the head with chair hit after chair hit, until Mikel went down hard. He then rose on a two-count, which angered Cena greatly, until Orton came to attack Cena. After many blows to the head, Orton was ready for the RKO, until Mikel came in and threw him out of the ring. Cena, seeing the opportunity, tried to seize the victory before Mikel countered it, with a new move, then set him up for the triple threat kick, then the superkick. Mikel went for the pin, and succeeded in winning the title he deserved, after going through so many matches, and a long rehab.

In the locker room, Mikel was recovering from the match, holding an ice pack to his head, when Cena came to him. "Hey, I wanted to apologize about the injury. I got carried away cause I thought you could actually beat me.." Cena started to say before Mikel raised his hand. "Don't worry about it…shit happens, right?" he said jokingly. "yes it does. Things happen for a reason, right?" Cena replied. As Mikel got up, he shook Cena's hand, and left the room, a new man and a new champion.

**That's it. That is the prologue to my wrestling character. I hope you like it, but if not…that's fine too. **


End file.
